


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by mydeira



Series: Two Faces of Moriarty [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, will the real Moriarty please stand up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

For such a brilliant man, Sherlock Holmes was really quite stupid.

Moriarty smirked at herself in the mirror and smoothed down the purple blouse. Though she much preferred monochrome, she had to admit it really did suit her complexion quite nicely. Connie Prince really had known her stuff. It was a shame how selfish people could be, settling their petty grievances.

Fortunately, with a bit of a nudge, Sherlock had brought the appropriate party to justice. The case was well beneath him, but Moriarty certainly wasn’t going to get her hands dirty in the matter.

Returning to her desk, she refreshed Sherlock’s website. It would be the pool as planned. Normally Moriarty would be disappointed that things were progressing so predictably, but for this part of the game it was a necessity.

She messaged the men holding John to let them know everything was still on. Jimmy was with them and would soon be in place as well. Eager out of work actors were every mastermind’s best friend, but this one had been a particular joy. Moriarty was almost sad she wouldn’t be able to use him any longer. But growing attached was a weakness, one that Sherlock would be getting an object lesson in in very short order.

Though Sherlock had only recently learned of Moriarty, she had been watching him for far longer. She’d been playing a very long game with him, one that she intended to play for some time to come.

Playing him from the shadows had been entertaining and would have continued to be. Still, it was well past time to step things up. She had waited longer than she’d ever intended, but John Watsons weren’t a dime a dozen. The next stage of Moriarty’s game with Sherlock required a man like John. A man, not a person. Patience always paid off.

She put on her headset and verified that the voice modification was working—pleasing, male and of a pitch and tone that wasn’t easily recalled. And if it was, well, it really wouldn’t matter. Moriarty had chosen her name for that reason as well. Even Sherlock, when faced with numerous clues to the contrary, would deduce that his ultimate foe was another man. The rest was mere misdirection for him. It was amazing the deceptive power the truth could have.

Once she verified John was connected, she opened the line. “Evening, Dr. Watson, are you ready to be a good little soldier?”

“I don’t know, am I?”

So feisty, so easy to play. “Manners, doctor. You have seen what happens to those who don’t obey me.”

He snorted. “Somehow, I doubt I’m walking away from this.”

“Of course you aren’t. However, that delightful young woman, Sarah, isn’t it? Her fate isn’t yet decided.”

“You son of a bitch!”

He was half right. “Now, now. She’s perfectly safe and clueless at home, unlike previously. We wouldn’t want that to change, would we?”

She could almost see John, tight-lipped and determined as he tried to figure a way out. He was no Sherlock, but he was surprising.

“You won’t get away with this.”

“I already have, my dear boy,” she assured him. “No more speaking unless told to. Or the girl will die.”

Silence. Excellent.

Sarah was in no real danger. Not this time. Nor were Sherlock and John. They would come out of this battered but alive.

When the dust settled, they would come home to lick their wounds. And Mrs. Hudson would bring them tea and biscuits, even though she was their landlady, not their housekeeper.

That Mrs. Hudson was yet one more misdirection in Moriarty’s game with Sherlock was a revelation for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 2010.


End file.
